It's A Bet
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: Zatanna and Shayera make a bet, and somehow Batman is involved...


Play Hard

#1 – The Bet is On!

_**Author's Note: This fic is heavily inspired, by another fanfic called Heroic Surbanites, which I highly recommend you all read, especially if you end up enjoying this one. But don't worry, this is in no means a rip off, and I have plenty of fun and original ideas for this series, I've been watching a lot of sitcoms lately and have gathered a few ideas for different points in the plot of this extremely light-hearted story. **_  
Zatanna was sitting across from Bruce Wayne, in a Denny's located near the suburbs of New Gotham City, she looked him directly in the eye and told him…

"I made a bet, and got you involved." She said calmly.

She waited for his reaction, but none came, he simply sipped his coffee and calmly asked.

"And what was that bet?"

She poured syrup on her pancakes, using a fork and knife to cut a piece (or pieces off) she was about to put in her mouth but not before telling him…

"We have to move into a penthouse near the safest part of Gotham…"

She noticed Bruce's relaxed posture begin to stiffen.

"…And live there, like a normal, non-superhero, couple, for a month." She said before eating her pancakes.

Bruce sipped some more of his coffee, put the cup down, put both hands to his temple and sighed.

"Why, would you do that?" Bruce asked trying to keep calm.

Did she seriously not take into account that he'd soon have at least 10 case files to deal with by the week's end? This is Gotham City after all!

"Because…I dunno, I'm impulsive, Hawkgirl is annoying-you know?" She admitted.

"Zee, I can't do this." Bruce replied while attempting to grab some syrup to pour on his waffles, Zatanna grabbed his hand first, and he looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Bruce, you're my best friend, that means my bullshit becomes your bullshit, and vice versa." She said in the most serious voice he'd ever seen her used.

"But my Casefiles…"

"Can still be solved, we can just have someone else apprehend the criminals." Zatanna answered.

"But the Bat-"

"Will be fine, because you're ward Cassandra Cain just happens to be, just as much of a BAMF as you are." Zatanna said smiling brightly.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you Zee?" Bruce asked.

"You know it." Zatanna told him.

"However, I still don't see how I'm obligated to join your harebrained scheme simply because your ego is bruised." Bruce replied resolutely.

"Look Bruce, I know you think this is a frivolous ordeal-"

"And it is."

"- But it is also however, a bet, not one you deserve, but the one YOU NEED."

Bruce stared at her with an astonished expression present on his face.

"What in hell are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"Just do it." She said.

"No, you can't force me." Bruce replied narrowing his eyes

Five seconds later, Bruce was turned into a woman by Zatanna. Upon taking in his new form, he was horrified.

"CHANGE ME BACK." He (Now a she) whispered dangerously.

"Not until you agree to help me."

"Zee, this is really immature." Female Bruce muttered.

"Fine, I can't win with you, can I?" Zee asked.

"No one can, but at least you tried." Bruce offered grinning triumphantly.

As he took a sip of his coffee, Zee began talking again.

"It's a shame, really, I mean, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) happened to have bet against us as well. Calling you a obsessive compulsive, sociopathic lunatic, who deserves to locked in the same loony bin you've stuck the Joker in" Zee said picking up her own cup and sipping from it.

Bruce remained quiet for a moment.

"Fine, we'll go through with your childish bet, I can still stop crimes in Gotham, win this bet, and have time at the end of next month to punch that good for nothing, pompous bastard in his teeth." Bruce declared.

Zee was shocked; she couldn't believe that actually worked. She quickly jumped for joy.

"Oh, this going to be great! I'll show Shayera, I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!" She said smiling maniacally.

"Okay, we REALLY need to get you counseling." Bruce muttered.

"Coming from the man who dresses like a bat?"

Gotham City – Royal Penthouse Apartments - The Next Day…

Bruce and Zatanna entered their new, and particularly beautiful home, it had a nice clean hardwood floor, beautiful blue walls, several doors for various closets and rooms, a beautiful 63 inch HD Television, nice beige colored leather sofas, a porch with a wonderful view of the complex, and a soda machine in the kitchen. Was it necessary? Hell no, but whoever said that the wealthy we're frugal?

Zatanna gawked at their beautiful home while Bruce dropped his suitcase and sat on the couch, looking quite miserable. This is horrible, he thought. He felt so out of his element, last night, he went out and hunted down 5 different gangs that resided in the "Dirty Neighborhood's of Gotham" and proceeded to give them all an ass whooping they wouldn't soon forget. But here, in the Suburbs of "New Gotham", he would no longer feel the adrenaline pump through his veins as he soared through the air, or when he was investigating a crime scene or the feeling of a thug's teeth breaking underneath his mighty hammers of justice and…Wow, he thought. **I really am a blood knight.**

Zatanna pulled out her cellphone sat beside Bruce on the sofa, and took a picture of them, sending the picture to Shayera, and any other members of the Justice League in on the bet.

Supergirl and Stargirl received it, Supergirl chocked on her Goldfish, and Stargirl spat out her Cola, spraying Kara in the process.

"No fucking way!" Whitney shouted upon seeing the image.

Superman was fighting Toyman, when he received a picture from Zatanna, Clark regretted not leaving his phone, but upon seeing the picture he was sure glad he didn't.

"No fucking way!" He thought swearing uncharacteristically. Toyman's robot through a punch at him, but the fist broke against his strong body, and he quickly ripped the contraption to pieces with his superior speed and strength. After apprehending Toyman, he continued staring at the picture; Diana soon floated down beside him, and stared at the picture in disbelief.

"Hera…" She thought aloud.

Shayera was almost surprised, but she hadn't thrown the possibility of her actually convincing him to join her out of the window, now, the real test began, could she saddle Batman for an entire month?! That was the question. Oh god, is she beginning to sound like Vic Sage?

Back at the Apartment, Bruce got up from the sofa, and yawned.

"I'm going to bed" he said grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the other couch.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? We have a bed." She stated.

"Yes, but we're not actually…"

"Look, we need to act like a married couple, and married couple's sleep together, I mean, sheesh Bruce, it's not like we're gonna have sex."

Upon hearing what she just said, Zatanna blushed, and an amused expression appeared on Bruce's face.

"Ahem…maybe you're right, maybe it is time to go to…wait, it's only 11:30AM!" She said showing him her watch.

"Bats are nocturnal." He said walking toward the bedroom.

"Oh, now, you're going to the bed room." Zatanna commented un- amused.

"Well, you said I could, didn't you?" He replied, walking in.

"Yeah, whatever!" She said frowning.

*sigh*, Why'd he have to go and make her all flustered? Was she really that crazy about Bruce Wayne?! Of course she was, even when she moved on started dating other people, heck she never even slept with Bruce, actually, now that she thought of it. She only ever slept with John Constantine, and yet, she has rumors about her going around, that indicate her, hooking up with Green Arrow(gross!), The Atom(why?!), Power Girl(Who the fuck even started that?!), Flash(In what universe?!), and finally Batman(I wish!...I mean…ugh! Dammit! Why the hell am thinking like this?!). It wasn't fair at all, hell, Bruce gets around quite a bit and no one ever labeled him.

Zatanna realized she was stressing, she just needed to calm down and focus on getting Bruce to cooperate long enough so she could beat Shayera, and she had a lot riding on this. She decided she could just relax herself with a bath.

Inside the bathroom, which looked huge and freaking amazing,(Thank you, Bruce's credit card, may God bless you.) she stripped down and entered the tub, letting the warm bubbly water, relax her. She sat there and felt like she was melting…Aw yeah, this what've been missing. She thought to herself. After about an hour and a half of soaking in the shower, she stepped out of the tub onto the nice, clean granite floor, and opened the door into the bed room, walking in on a shirtless Bruce Wayne, who was doing one handed pushups, did she mention he was shirtless? It's kind of important, at least right now anyway. She gazed at his sculpted and toned body lustily, and he looked up at her.

"Zee, are you finished using the bathroom?" He asked.

She quickly snapped back into reality.

"Oh, Oh yeah, t-totally." She said turning around so he wouldn't see her red face.

He got up and walked toward her and her heart began to change pace. Dammit Bruce! She thought to herself as, he put a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and BAM! His chiseled abs, and defined chess were staring at her, daring her to touch them, on impulse she would have, but she remained in control. And she has to share a bed with him for a whole month?! She couldn't make it, this bet was a mistake! She wasn't supposed to want to pin him against the ground, and claim him for herself. It all reminds of her of this one conversation she had with Selina Kyle.

Flashback – Area near Park Row.

"Catwoman." Zatanna said turning around.

"Um, who are you?" Selina asked barely showing any interest in the women of homo magi decent.

"I'm a…"Zatanna didn't want to reveal her secret identity "The..Mistress of Magic…"

"What a mouthful." Selina replied dryly, while smirking.

"I notice you're one of those capes on the Justice League, have you seen Batman lately, he and I are due for a…chat." Selina said smiling mischievously.

Zatanna was immediately irritated, what did Bruce see in this woman?

"Why do you care? Heck, why would Batman associate with the likes of you?" She asked.

"I could ask the same of you. Jealous, perhaps? Because, if you're interested, I've sampled what that man has to offer, and let me tell you- he is exquisite." She replied once more, grinning.

Did this bitch, just imply that she and Bruce boned? Oh Fuck, no!

"Zatanna?" Bruce asked once more.

"Yeah, what's up?" Zee asked.

"You seemed to have been lost in thought." Bruce observed.

"Oh…yeah, sorry about that." Zee said rubbing the back of her head.

Bruce observed her, and couldn't help but notice, how adorable she looked. It didn't matter how old each of them got, Zatanna was still as sweet and alluring as she was when they were younger. Granted he couldn't be with her for obvious reasons, she had a bright future ahead of her, and he didn't. But yet, he's learned of her time with the Justice League Dark (well, they don't call themselves that, but Flash came up with their nickname), her father's death (god rest his soul.) and her time hanging around John Constantine. Someone who Bruce wouldn't mind having a word with. Still, she's matured into a strong and generally confident woman, and has managed to retain her humanity despite what's happened to her. He also had to admit, she was a beautiful girl.

"Bruce, now you're the one who seems to be spacing out." Zatanna pointed out.

"Ahem, that wasn't what I intended." Bruce said.

"Don't tell me you're planning on opening up a new case file, Nightwing has it covered, and he's Batgirl backing him up." She said.

"Hmph! He'd have a better time handeling this, if I was out there with him." Bruce replied in a snarky tone.

"Isn't Cassandra a better fighter than you-"

"Nevertheless!"

"Oh is this just your mother bird complex at full blast?" Zee quipped.

"Oh shut up." Bruce said walking toward the couch and grabbing the remote.

Zatanna simply laughed, she doesn't think Bruce ever realized just how funny he really was.

Birds of Prey, HQ/Tower Thingy….

"You hear about the bet, Shayera made with Zatanna?" Dinah said offhandedly after returning from busting a weapon's deal, made between Oswald Cobblepot and a new roller in town calling himself, Ignatius Ogilvy.

"What was it?" Barbara asked still typing on her computer.

Upon hearing it, she spat out all of her coffee.

"No fucking way, are you serious?!"She asked.

_**To be Continued:**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it guys! I've wanted to do a Batman/Zatanna fic for the longest time. So please, leave reviews commenting on the writing, and constructive critiscm is encouraged! Also, Babs is Oracle, and not Batgirl, because as Batgirl she's a very boring character to me, I mean, her successors Cassandra Cain, and Stephanie Brown we're much cooler and interesting in the role than she ever was. Plus as Oracle, she can actually be a symbol.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and God Bless.**_


End file.
